


Dan Vs Words

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, queenie's less that 1000 fic, request, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan never realized how hard talking was until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Vs Words

Dan nonchalantly leaned towards the box of chocolates, of course he had stolen things before and he certainly wasn’t scared of the law, but he didn’t really want to be put into jail today of all days, so he had to be careful.   
He began to recite his words in his head so he wouldn’t mess up when he approached Chris later in the day.

It’s been about a year since he and Elise split up, this would be his first Valentine’s Day without her. However Dan wouldn’t let this be his first Valentine’s Day alone.   
He picked up the heart shaped box and stuffed it into his jacket, quickly walking out of the store.

He pulled into the driveway of Chris’s house and looked over at the crushed box of chocolates in the passenger side, he really shouldn’t have put it in his jacket like that.  
He picked up the small anatomically-incorrect heart box and got out of the car, careful not to slam the door and break it more than it already was. He stepped up to the door and knocked, fumbling with the box in his hands, how did his hands get so sweaty? 

Chris opened the door and stared down at Dan, still clad in pajamas and holding a bucket of ice cream, of course he wasn’t expecting anyone today. Although Chris was guessing by the box in Dan’s hand that he wanted to get revenge on Valentine’s Day chocolates and how they aren’t lactose-free. He swallowed the spoonful of ice cream and spoke up “Hey Dan, how’re you?”

Dan looked down at his shoes “I’m fine, you?” 

Chris raised an eyebrow, Dan never asked how he was. “I’m alright… are you okay?”

Dan frowned and glared at Chris, “I just said I was fine! I just… It’s Valentine's Day and I ...um.”

Chris smiled and straightened up, “Do you have a date? What’s her name?”

Dan’s eyes darted back down to the box, he was getting nervous, “N-no… I don’t… that’s why I was wondering if… uh… here.” He shoved the box towards Chris, hitting him in the chest with it. 

Chris blinked as he processed what he heard, clutching the heart shaped box to his chest still. 

Dan didn’t dare look back up at Chris, he probably had some stupid look on his face, probably about to say something dumb.  
Instead he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a small peck on the cheek. 

“Thanks, Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a short fic like this just send a request to queen-anarchy-666.tumblr.com


End file.
